The Friends of Lily EvansPotter
by Klainer215
Summary: In this tale we follow the tale of his family and the Marauders; Moony, Swifttail, Padfoot and Prongs. Swifttail? Thats what your thinking.  Instead of Peter Pettigrew we have Robin Lynx Potter, James Potters Sister. I own Nothing!
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER!-I do NOT own anything!**_

The Friends of Lily Evans-Potter

It had been half an hour since Hermione Granger became Hermione Darwin and went from Griffindor to Slytherin. She was walking down the corridor, when she walked into someone she'd never come across before, but then she was from 20 years into the future. The girl looked familiar, somewhat like Harry, but it defiantly wasn't Lily, as she didn't have the emerald green eyes Harry had.

"I'm so sorry, I'm new hear." Hermione said after a moment.

"It's okay, I'm Robin, Robin Lynx Potter." the girl replied.

"Do you have any relation to James Potter?"

"Yeah, he's my older brother, but I've kinda sneaked into his year." they both laughed. "Want me to show you around?"

"Sure, one question, why are you being nice to me?" Hermione asked.

"Because, you aint like other slytherins, you the odd nice one." Robin said with a smile. Hermione smiled back and made a mental note to tell Harry he had an aunt.

Robin showed Hermione the whole school and then she was outside at the lake with the marauders, (Moony, SwiftTail, Padfoot and Prongs), and Lily. The didn't care she was a slytherin, Sirius was a bit off with her because of it but was alright, all the same. Then a girl with long blond hair was comming towards them.

"You must be the new girl Dumbledore was telling us about, I'm Narcissa Black, but call me Cissy, everyone does." the girl said

"Hi, I'm Hermione Darwin but call me 'Mione, most people do." 'Mione replied.

"Come meet everyone, you'll love them" and with a quick goodbye Hermione was dragged off by Cissy.

_**A/N; Sorry It's short. Next one will be longer. All credit goes to UnicornPoop on WattPad, and Holly9436 on . This is a mixture of my 3 favorite FanFictions about The Marauders, Lily and andyone in their years. To Read these 3 fan fics they are called. 'Denial is the first step to acceptance by UnicornPoop and Along came a Prankster by unknown at this very moment (lol) both on WattPad and 'Into the Past' by Holly9436 (think number is correct) on . 3 amazing story's. Let me know if I should carry this on, thanks, TylerSaskianaFrankieGriffiths/HarryyPotterrLoverrX**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**DISCLAIMER!-I do NOT own anything!**_

**The Friends of Lily Evans-Potter**

**Chapter 2**

Lilly was sat in the commen room with James, they were the perfect couple, and Lilly was happy. Robin was off somewhere with Sirius, (although James didn't know the Sirius part), and Remus was stil by the lake reading a book. The common room was empty, although Lilly wasn't going to stay put.

"James, come back to the heads common room with me?" Lilly asked inocently.

"Any perticular reason flower?" James asked concerned.

"I have a funny feeling, but I'm just tired thats all." she repied.

"Okay sweetheart. We'll put on a film and cuddle on the sofa."

"Sounds good to me."

So Lilly and James went ack to the heads common room and watched Lillys favorite muggle movie Beaches. After the film Lilly went to sleep in James' bed, she felt safe there, safe than she had ever felt before. James was her hero, he was everything to her. She went to sleep at peace that night not knowing the troubles to come.

Lilly awoke then next morning and was sick, she didn't think anything of it, just it was a general illness. She walked downstairs into the common room and saw James, and she smied.

"Morning James...James?" she spoke quiety.

"Huh?..Oh morning Lil, how you feeling?" he asked after a moment.

"I'm alright, any mail yet?"

"No not yet, Lilly?" he asked with something funny in his voice.

"Yes James?"

"When was the last time you soke to your mom?"

"2 months ago was the last letter I recieved, why?"

"Read the daily prophet."

_**A/N; Cliffy! Hope you enjoyed ;)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**DISCLAIMER!-I do NOT own anything!**_

**The Friends of Lily Evans-Potter**

**Chapter 3**

"James, whats happend?"

"It's not for me to tell you."

"Please James, wait no! No please let this be some sick twisted joke, please." Jame wrapped his arms aroud her, her parents had been murdered, by Voldemort himself, it was the end of Lilly's world.

"I'm so sorry,"

"Why are you sorry, you didn't do it. James it's not your fault, if anyones it's mine." she continued to sob.

"Lil, how is it your fault?"

"Because I'm a witch, because I'm me."

"Lilly listen to me. He goes around killing muggles for fun, It's NOT i repeat NOT your fault." Lilly continued to cry into James' arms for the next hour, Sirius and Robin had walked in to get them for first lesson, and managed to get them excused from lessons from the day.

"How you feeling sweetheart?" James asked Lilly.

"Alright, but so lonely."

"Lonely? Lilly, they wouldn't want you to do this, they loved you, I love you, Sirius, Robin and Remus love you. How are you lonely?"

"I guess I just miss them alot. Thank you for being with me today."

"I'm always here for you babe, always."

_**A/N; Thanks, please let me know what you think, but yeah I hope you enjoy.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**DISCLAIMER!-I do NOT own anything!**_

**The Friends of Lily Evans-Potter**

**Chapter 4**

It'd been a week scince Lilly had recieved the news, she was still cut up but things felt the same somehow. Petunia had been to visit, and now her relationship with her sister was how it used to be, they were happy and no freak was Lily Evans.

N.E.W.T's were comming soon, which meant leaving Hogwarts. Lily didn't want te leave, but she had to. James and Lily were becoming stronger by the day, but James and Sirius were, well weren't, the best of friends no longer. Robin was pegnant, and as James was her last living relative she told him, oh but things didn't go as she hoped they would.

"James?" Robin asked, shakily.

"Whats up sis?" He replied.

"James, I-I'm-I'm pregnant." she broke down crying.

"Your pregnant?" he spoke after a few moments of silence.

"James, I'm sorry- I didn't- I used-"

"Robin It's going to be okay, is it-"

"YEs it's Sirius, he doesn't know, I don't know what to do."

"I'll talk to him, but I'm not saying I'm still going to be his friend, Lily is in the Heads commen room, go talk to her, she'll know what to do."

"So your not mad at me?"

"No, I'm not but I'm mad at Sirius."

"I expected that," she replied with a chuckle, and with that she left to go see Lily.

As soon as Robin was out of earshotJames literal screamed for Sirius. He came down not understanding why James sounded so angry.

"Jamesie mad?" Sirius added with a laugh.

"No I'm spectacular, I'm fine, I'm not the one crying my eyes out cause I don't know what to do."

"James, James calm it whats wrong?"

"Whats worng? Whats wrong? My sister is pregnant thats whats wrong!"

"Robins- James I swear-"

"No Sirius, don't you come anywhere near my family ever again!" and with that James left.


	5. Chapter 5

_**DISCLAIMER!-I do NOT own anything!**_

**The Friends of Lily Evans-Potter**

**Chapter 5**

When James returned to the Heads commen room he saw Lily trying to comfort Robin. Robin was still crying but not as much as she was before. Robin lifted her head and saw her brother, she ran to him and he embraced her in his arms.

"It's going to be okay, I promise." James spoke soothingly.

"What'd-What'd he say." She spoke betwen sobs.

"I didn't realy give him a chance to speak, but he wont be bothering you anymore."

"But I want him involved with his childs life."

"Robin, I know he can be involved with the child, but I don't want him hurting you."

"How can he hurt me anymore than he has?"

"I don't want him to abandon you and your child."

"You're not making me get rid of it?"

"Robin, you know I dont like the idea of abortions, and this child will be my neice or nephew, I'll help you raise it."

"Robin, even if this dooche bag aint here, I will be." Lily spoke.

"Thanks Lil" Robin laughed at the fact James was being called a dooche bag by his girlfriend.

"Dooche bag? I thought you loved me Evans."

"Back to surnames are we Potter, not you Robin."

All Robin could do is laugh, they faught like a married couple. Robin thanked James and Lily for their help, and then left for the Griffindor commen room where she saw the one person she didn't want to see right now. Sirius.

"Robin, are you okay?" he asked her.

"Leave me alone Sirius." she said walking past.

"Why didn't you tell me? Is it-"

"Yes it's your's. Now please leave me alone."

"No, I won't leave you alone," his voice raising."You tell your brother your pregnant but not me, the childs father."

"Sirius please," Robin was close to tears once again, people were starting to look and it was now silent.

"No don't 'Sirius please' me, I don't want anything to do with you or the child."

"Sirius,"

"No, I don't care Robin, I hope you fall down a well and die."

Robin ran from the Griffindor commen room, straight to the Heads commen room. As soon as Lily saw her friend walk in she imediatly called James.

"Robin what happend?" she asked.

"He practicaly attacked me when I got to the commen room, everyone knows, well at least in Griffindor anyways. He said- He said-" She broke down crying as James came down the staircase.

"Whats up Lil's" he then saw his sister."I'm going to kill him." and with that James stormed out.

"Robin It's gonna be okay, what'd he say?" Lily asked.

"He said- He said he hopes I fall down a well and die." and with that Robin cried into Lilys arms for the rest of the night.

_**A/N ; Next Chapter, what happens with James and Sirius. Will Sirius appolagise? Will everything work out? Who knows? Well I do but I'm not telling. Sorry the chapters are short, I tried to make this one longer. So yeah, hope to update again tomorrow. TylerSaskianaFrankieGriffiths ;)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**DISCLAIMER!-I do NOT own anything!**_

**The Friends of Lily Evans-Potter**

**Chapter 6**

_***With James and Sirius***_

James bounded into the Griffindor common room, and Sirius just smiled.

"Oh she went to tell her brother again, oh and here I was thinking she was brave." Sirius spoke.

"What did you say to her Black?"

"Nothing, nothing,"

"Sirius Orion Black, what did you say to my sister!"

"Why should I tell you, she'll just tell you herself."

At that moment and owl flew into the room, with a letter for James. James read it and it stated ;

James,

Please come back, she keeps saying she's going to kill herself, I'll explain when you get back.

Lily xxx

"You are lucky Black, but if she kills herself now, I'm holding you responsible." and with that James left.

"She's gonna kill herself?, What've I done?" Sirius said to himself.

_***With Lily and Robin***_

"If he want's me dead, then I'll kill myself." Robin screamed.

"Robin please calm down, Robin-" Lily tried to calm the girl who had a knife to her throat.

"No! I'm gonna make him happy, that's all I've ever done for him."

"Robin, please-"

"NO! LILY, LET'S SEE IF THE BOY LIKES ME DEAD EH?"

"Robin, stop please." said James as he came into the room. "Why are you doing this? Please your the only family I have left, please."

"Because, I always do what he wants, so why should this time be any different?"

"Robin please-"

"NO!" and with that Robin cut her throat not meaning to. "James, please, i didn't mean to. I swear."

"Lily get madam pomfrey." James spoke trying to stop the flow of blood comming from his sisters throat. "Robin it's going to be ok, I promise." With that Lily left and Sirius came in.

"Robin, I'm so sorry, I was just angry I didn't mean to I just-Robin please don't tell me you"

"You stay away from her Black!"

"Why? Your not her father."

"No I'm her brother, now leave us alone."

"James- James I can't-" Robin spoke quietly.

"So what if your her brother, You cant controll her."

"James- please I can't breath."

"Robin, oh god. Hurry Lily please."

_**A/N ; And this is where I will leave you for the time being ;)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**DISCLAIMER!-I do NOT own anything!**_

**The Friends of Lily Evans-Potter**

**Chapter 7**

"Robin, oh God. Hurry Lily please." With that notion Lily ran into the room with Madam Pomphrey.

"Oh god, Robin please don't die. I need you here with me." Lily spoke between sobs.

"She's going to need to stay in the hospital wing for a while, but she'll be okay." Madam Pomphrey said.

"So she's not gona die?" said James still holding the wound, putting his finger through his sisters hair.

"No, but the headmaster would like a word with you, Mr Black, Miss Evans and Mr Lupin."

"But Remus hasn't done anything," Sirius said.

"Sirius, you, Remus, James and Robin are the MARAUDERS, so he's obviosly going to think Remus is involved." Lily said.

"Too Shay." Robin spoke weakly whilst James shushed her as he carried her to the hospital wing.

Robin stayed in the hospital wing over night, she could breath with support at the moment, the cut was healed and James was at her side all night. When morning came, Dumbledore arrived to talk to James.

"Proffesor Dumbledore,"

"Mr Potter, is she okay?"

"Yes, but her scar will always be there."

"What is it you know about this incident?"

"She told me she was pregnant, and the it was Sirius' child. I spoke to Sirius and told him to leave her alone. When I got back to the head commen room Lily was calming Robin down. When she was okay she went back to the Griffindor common and I'm not quite sure what happend there, but she came back to the heads and I went tto talk to Sirius again and then I got a note from Lily saying to go back to the Heads Common room and Robin was trying to kill herself and then this happend saying that Sirius had apparently told her to go die."

"In a hole to be exact." Robin said softly.

"Miss Potter, how are you feeling?"

"A bit shaken, where's Sirius?"

"Mr Black is in my office."

"Can I speak to him professor?"

"I'd like to have a word with you Miss Potter, what happend between you and Mr Black when you went back to the Griffindor common room?"

"He asked me how I was, I asked him to leave me alone, but he didn't listen. He literaly told everyone in Griffindor and told me to go die in a hole."

"Is that all Miss Potter?"

"Yes Professor, can I speak to him now."

"Of corse, I'll go get him now." And with that Dumbledore left.

"Why d'you want to talk to him?" James asked.

"Like I said, I want him involved in my childs life. My child deserves to know their father."

"Your daughter, my niece."

"When? How?"

"When Madam Pomphrey was checking she was okay."

"You'll stay with me, wont you? When he comes."

"Of corse I will." and with that Sirius entered.

_**A/N ; Think I'll leave it here for now. I'll update again later ;)**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**DISCLAIMER!-I do NOT own anything!**_

_**The Friends of Lily Evans-Potter**_

_**Chapter 8**_

"Robin are you okay?" Sirius asked.

"I'm fine, im just going to have the scar for the rest of my life."

"I'm sorry, for what I said to you. I didn't think you'd-"

"Sirius, I don't care. I want you involved in our daughters life, but I don't want you in mine."

"Robin, we can make it work, we can"

"No Sirius, I cant go on like this, the stress will hurt her, I'll have an early labour or a miscarrage."

"Robin I-"

"Sirius, I love you, It's just I have to start to take care of myself and our daughter."

"But Robin-"

"Sirius, please." she grabbed his hand."Unless you can change and prove it to me by the time i leave the hospital wing, then we can't be together. I'm sorry." He kissed her head. "Come see me later. We can talk then, without this guy around."

"Excuse me I think I will be here." James said afended.

"James, you need to go to lessons. I'll see you at lunch." James made to protest, but left eitherway. "Come to see me during your free period second lesson, James doesn't know you have a free period whilst he's got Care of Magical Creatures." She said to Sirius once she was sure James was gone.

The rest of Robin's morning was boring with being checked up upon every 5 minutes, as James was no longer there, untill Sirius came to her.

"Sirius what I said this morning, I just said it to get James off my back." She said tsking his hand as he sat down.

"I kinda guessed, as you were acting so off." he replied kissing her head.

"He just thinks it's cause of my scar." she said laughing.

"He not the brightest marauder fair play."

"Nope that would be Remus."

"What am I?" Remus said comming round the corner.

"The brightest marauder, also could you not tell my brother that I'm talking with him. I think he may flip." Robin asked whilst hugging Remus.

"Sure, let's look at that shocker then. Woah Swifty. How did you manage that?" he asked looking at the scar.

"I cut my throat in a mood swing from the pregnancy."

"Ah so the rumours are true, you are pregnant."

"Yeah with a lil girl."

"Robin? Who you talking to?" came James voice.

"Shit!" she said in a whisper. "Sirius hide under the bed."

_**A/N: Will James find out Robin's secret?**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

Sirius just got under the bed by the time James walked into Robin's cubicle. Robin was shaking with fear of being caught and Remus was holding her hand trying to calm her.

"Robin? Whay are you shaking?" James asked concerned.

"Just cold, thats all." She replied in the still shaky tone.

"Remus, how come you weren't at class?"

"I didn't feel right being there when they were slaughtering animals, Dumbledore got me excused"

"Ahh, Robin have you seen Sirius scince this morning?"

"No, he's not comming till dinner tonight." she relied simply.

"I don't want you to keep him away, I know what your thinking. 'James you feeling okay?' But seriously (NO PUN INTENDED) you need to have Sirius in your life, to take care of you and the child."

"Hey Moony, Jamiesie here has feelings." she said in a fake shock. Sirius laughed from under the bed. Robin froze, Remus sqoze her hand and James lifted the sheet that were hiding Sirius.

"You lied to me?" James asked.

"James, I needed to talk to him when you weren't around, and we lost track of time having a laugh with Remus. James are you-" she spoke with speed and fright.

"Mad? No. Upset you didn't tell me? A little. Concerned about you? Extreamly. Robin, if you still wanted him around, I'd respect that. Why go behind my back?"

"I didn't want you to be upset we were still getting along."

"Robin. Your choice is your choice. I'd thought you'd want him around anyway, you two are unseperable. Padfoot get out from under the bed you idiot."

"James, your not mad at me?" Sirius spoe almost imediatly.

"No, your my best mate, I'm not happy she's pregnant and you told her to go die-"

"In a hole." Robin pointed out.

"I thought we sorted out I didn't mean it." Sirius said in a joking matter.

"Hey i'm talking here! As I was saying- but you'll always, and I mean always, be my best mate." James finnished and gave Sirius a hug."

_**A/N ; That's it for now, update again later ;)**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

A couple of weeks had gone by and N.E. were closer than ever, Lily was studing like there was no tomorrow, but had not stopped being sick. She was seriously starting to worry, she needed to talk to Robin, who now had a small baby bump.

Lily and Robin were in Lilys dorm, Lily was paniking.

"Robin I can't be pregnant, I can't. I have to do well in these N.E.." Lily said almost in tears.

"Lil, It'll be okay. Look at me, wait don't look at me, I tried to kill myself." Robin spoke with a laugh, hope to make Lily smile.

"That's not funny. How are you getting through this?"

"By taking this one day at a time. It should be done now, d'you want to look first or me?"

"You do it. What does it say?" She said shaking.

"Well it seys you're pregnant, No don't cry Lily."

"What's James going to say?"

"Look Lily, I'm here for you, we'll do this together if it's the last thing I do." And with that statement James walked in. "D'you want me to-"

"Robin please stay," She said grabbing her hand.

"Robin what's up?" James said.

"I'm fine James, Lil are you sure you don't want me to-" Robin said.

"Please I need you here incase something bad hapens." She replied.

"Lil whats wrong?" James asked embrassing Lily in his arms.

"James You-You love me, right?" Lily asked.

"Lil of corse I do, why would you say such a thing?" James replied.

"I'm pregnant." James held her closer as she continued to cry.

"Look at me Lily, I love you, and I love our child. I am going to man up and take care of you and our child." He said with a smile.

"So your not mad?"

"No never, like I said to Robin. I will always be here for you, no matter what."

"I'm just going to go-" Robin said.

"No. You stay here. I'm taking you to your scan weather you like it or not missy." James replied.

"Can I at least go get Sirius."

"Someone say my name?" Sirius said walking into the room. "Come on Swifty, we got your first scan." He spoke putting a hand on her small baby bump.

"Right lets go then." And the 4 of them went to the hospital wing for her scan.

_*********************AFTER HER SCAN*********************************_

Walking to the lake to sit with Remus who as usual was reading a book, but today there was another person there. Hermione Darwin.

"Hey James, who's that with Remus." Robin asked.

"That'd be Hermione Darwin, Slytherin." James replied.

"SLYTHERIN! REMUS LOOK OUT THAT GIRLS A SLYTHERIN!" Sirius shouted running towards Remus leavin the others behind. They all laughed.

"That girls realy nice, too nice to be a Slytherin." Lily said.

"I know, and she knows alot more than us." Robin replied.

"What you mean, she a smart ass?" James asked the girls.

"No, she seems to know too much about our lives, well about you two anyways. She seems to know nothing about me." Robin replied.

"Thats odd." James replied.

"I know right." Lily said. "Hullo Remus." She said with a smile.

"Moony!" Robin screamed hugging Remus.

"Robin, why d'you intend on making me deff everytime you see me?" He replied with a laugh.

"I am hurt with that comment Moony." Robin replied while sitting inbetween Sirius' legs.

"So how d'the scan go?" He asked.

"She's fine, and growing at a healthy rate." Sirius replied.

"Come on padfoot we have to go practice if we're going to be ready for the talent show tomorrow." James said.

"What are you two doing anyway?" Lily asked.

"It's a suprise sweetheart." He said with a kiss. "We'll see you later, and Lily, don't do anything stupid now."

"James, I'm pregnant, not disabled." and with that the two boys left.

_**A/N; I hope this is okay, sorry it's taking so long. ;) Just to let you all know, the entire story wont be in the past, some will be in Harry's time too. Because Peter Pettigrew isn't there will James and Lily die? I haven't decided yet do you will have to wait and see ;)**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

The girls had taken their seats for the talent show, at the front as their men were performing.

"What d'you think they are going to sing?" Robin asked.

"I don't know, We'll soon find out though." Lily replied. with that notion McGonagall walked onto the stage.

"Welcome to the anual school talent show, where we show off any secret talents we have to offer, tonights show will introduce you all to new talents from the following pupils and staff;" She began to read from the list. "Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa and Belatrix Black." There were chears from the slythering table. "Molly Prewett." Chears from Griffindor. "Sirius Black and James Potter." Lily and Robin cheared as hard as they can."Lucia Chang" Chears from Ravenclaw."And many others, but first up the Slytherin trio, Lucius Nacissa and Belatrix."

The three Slytherins took to the stage and began to sing.

_**Make us worthy, make us proud **_

_**Teach us not to be too loud **_

_**We'll try to fit in with the crowd **_

_**But we are Slytherins's **_

_**We can't fake the way we feel **_

_**We were born to keep it real **_

_**Hockey sticks and balls of steel **_

_**We are Slytherins's **_

_**You bite us, we'll bite you back **_

_**Better be scared when we attack **_

_**Feel the fear, we're maniacs **_

_**Slytherins's **_

_**Check out our battle cry **_

_**A song to terrify **_

_**No one can stand in our way **_

_**We are the best, so screw the rest **_

_**We do as we damn well please **_

_**Until the end **_

_**Slytherin's **_

_**Defenders of anarchy **_

_**So scam all the toffs, the neaks and the freaks **_

_**Blackmail the goths, the slappers and the geeks **_

_**And if they complain, we'll do it all again **_

_**We do as we damn well please **_

_**The ASBOs, the chavs, the emos and their mates **_

_**To torment the slags, we offer special rates **_

_**And if they complain, we'll do it all again **_

_**Defenders of anarchy **_

_**We are the best, so screw the rest **_

_**We do as we damn well please **_

_**Until the end **_

_**Slytherins's **_

_**Defenders of anarchy **_

_**SLYTHERIN'S! **_

_**So scan all the toffs, the neats and the freaks **_

_**Blackmail the goths, the slappers and the geeks **_

_**And if they complain, we'll do it all again **_

_**We do as we damn well please **_

_**The ASBOs, the chavs, the emos and their mates **_

_**To torment the slags, we offer special rates **_

_**And if they complain, we'll do it all again **_

_**Defenders of anarchy **_

_**Check out our battle cry **_

_**A song to terrify **_

_**No one can stand in our way **_

_**We are the best, so screw the rest **_

_**We do as we damn well please **_

_**Until the end **_

_**Slytherin's **_

_**Defenders of anarchy **_

_**Victorious, rebellious **_

_**We do as we damn well please **_

_**Until the end **_

_**Slytherins's **_

_**Defenders of anarchy **_

_**SLYTHERIN'S! **_

_**Don't let the bastards get you down!**_

With an aplause from the Slytherin table, and alot of boo's from everyone else the three left the stage. "Next up Molly Prewitt." She walked onto the stage and started to sing.

_**There is a castle on a cloud**_

_**I like to go there in my sleep**_

_**Aren´t any floors for me to sweep**_

_**Not in my castle on a cloud**_

_**There is a room that´s full of toys**_

_**There are my hundred boys and girls**_

_**Nobody shouts or talks too loud**_

_**Not in my castle on a cloud**_

_**There is a lady all in white**_

_**Holds me and sings a lullaby**_

_**She´s nice to see and she´s soft to touch**_

_**She says: " Cosette, I love you very much."**_

_**I know a place where no one´s lost**_

_**I know a place where no one cries**_

_**Crying at all is not allowed**_

_**Not in my castle on a cloud**_

And with that she left the stage. Molly was a quiet girl who didn't interact with many people left everyone mesmorised by her beautiful voice. "Next up Lucia Chang."

_**You have my heart**_

_**And we'll never be worlds apart**_

_**May be in magazines**_

_**But you'll still be my star**_

_**Baby cause in the dark**_

_**You can't see shiny cars**_

_**And that's when you need me there**_

_**With you I'll always share**_

_**Because**_

_**When the sun shines, we'll shine together**_

_**Told you I'll be here forever**_

_**Said I'll always be a friend**_

_**Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end**_

_**Now that it's raining more than ever**_

_**Know that we'll still have each other**_

_**You can stand under my umbrella**_

_**You can stand under my umbrella**_

_**(Ella ella eh eh eh)**_

_**Under my umbrella**_

_**(Ella ella eh eh eh)**_

_**Under my umbrella**_

_**(Ella ella eh eh eh)**_

_**Under my umbrella**_

_**(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)**_

_**These fancy things, will never come in between**_

_**You're part of my entity, here for Infinity**_

_**When the war has took it's part**_

_**When the world has dealt it's cards**_

_**If the hand is hard, together we'll mend your heart**_

_**Because**_

_**When the sun shines, we'll shine together**_

_**Told you I'll be here forever**_

_**Said I'll always be a friend**_

_**Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end**_

_**Now that it's raining more than ever**_

_**Know that we'll still have each other**_

_**You can stand under my umbrella**_

_**You can stand under my umbrella**_

_**(Ella ella eh eh eh)**_

_**Under my umbrella**_

_**(Ella ella eh eh eh)**_

_**Under my umbrella**_

_**(Ella ella eh eh eh)**_

_**Under my umbrella**_

_**(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)**_

_**You can run into my arms**_

_**It's OK don't be alarmed**_

_**Come here to me**_

_**There's no distance in between our love**_

_**So go on and let the rain pour**_

_**I'll be all you need and more**_

_**Because**_

_**When the sun shines, we'll shine together**_

_**Told you I'll be here forever**_

_**Said I'll always be a friend**_

_**Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end**_

_**Now that it's raining more than ever**_

_**Know that we'll still have each other**_

_**You can stand under my umbrella**_

_**You can stand under my umbrella**_

_**(Ella ella eh eh eh)**_

_**Under my umbrella**_

_**(Ella ella eh eh eh)**_

_**Under my umbrella**_

_**(Ella ella eh eh eh)**_

_**Under my umbrella**_

_**(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)**_

_**It's raining**_

_**Ooh baby it's raining**_

_**Baby come here to me**_

_**Come here to me**_

_**It's raining**_

_**Oh baby it's raining **_

Everyone just stared, that girl could NOT sing. McGonagall ould feel the awkwardness so anounced the final act. "Finaly we have James Potter and Sirius Black." The girls screamed as the boys walked onto the stage.

_**Sirius:**_

_**You're insecure**_

_**Don't know what for**_

_**You're turning heads when you walk through the door**_

_**Don't need make up**_

_**To cover up**_

_**Being the way that you are is enough**_

_**James:**_

_**Everyone else in the room can see it**_

_**Everyone else but you-ou-ou**_

_**Both:**_

_**Baby you light up my world like nobody else**_

_**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed**_

_**But you when smile at the ground it aint hard to tell**_

_**You don't know (oh oh)**_

_**You don't know you're beautiful! **_

_**If only you saw what I can see**_

_**You'll understand why I want you so desperately**_

_**Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe**_

_**You don't know (oh oh)**_

_**You don't know you're beautiful! **_

_**(Oh oh)**_

_**That's what makes you beautiful! **_

_**Sirius:**_

_**So c-come on**_

_**You got it wrong**_

_**To prove I'm right I put it in a so-o-ong**_

_**I don't why**_

_**You're being shy**_

_**And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes**_

_**James:**_

_**Everyone else in the room can see it**_

_**Everyone else but you**_

_**Both:**_

_**Baby you light up my world like nobody else**_

_**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed**_

_**But you when smile at the ground it aint hard to tell**_

_**You don't know (oh oh)**_

_**You don't know you're beautiful! **_

_**If only you saw what I can see**_

_**You'll understand why I want you so desperately**_

_**Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe**_

_**You don't know (oh oh)**_

_**You don't know you're beautiful! **_

_**(Oh oh)**_

_**That's what makes you beautiful**_

_**Nana (chant)**_

_**James:**_

_**Baby you light up my world like nobody else**_

_**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed**_

_**But you when smile at the ground it aint hard to tell**_

_**You don't know (oh oh)**_

_**You don't know you're beautiful! **_

_**Both:**_

_**Baby you light up my world like nobody else**_

_**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed**_

_**But you when smile at the ground it aint hard to tell**_

_**You don't know (oh oh)**_

_**You don't know you're beautiful! **_

_**If only you saw what I can see**_

_**You'll understand why I want you so desperately**_

_**Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe**_

_**You don't know (oh oh)**_

_**You don't know you're beautiful! **_

_**(Oh oh)**_

_**You don't know you're beautiful! **_

_**(Oh oh)**_

_**That's what makes you beautiful!**_

"And then concludes this years talent show." With an aplause the curtains were closed. James and Sirius jumped off the stages and swepped Robin and Lily off their feet.

_**A/N: Hope you like this chapter, songs used St Trinaians theme, Umbrella, Castle on a cloud and What makes you beautiful. Thanks again!**_


End file.
